Epic adventures on Dalmatian Street
by TheMr.H2O
Summary: Follow the family as I put them through random adventures! Every chapter has a different story.
1. A Gaming Genius

**Heyo. Been sometime since I did a 101 story lol. New order still exists, just really thinking about how I can perfectly finish it without being as dumb as it is. Plus with my ever losing interest of this show, it made it harder to write about it. Since things seem to be back on track I might as well make a new story and see where I can go from there. It's just random ideas I had for full stories so every chapter won't technically be connected, different topics. Hopefully it turns out well, did this with my recent story so you'll get it ya know. anyways, on with the chapter.**

_Chapter 1_

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Dimitri 1 yelled to his computer. He grabbed the keyboard and started smashing it on the desk. After every key was on the ground, he threw it at the wall and stormed off. As he was exiting the room, he ran into Dawkins. "Oi! Watch where you're going!" He suddenly yelled at his genius brother.

"Well excuse me Dimitri, what's your problem anyways?" Dawkins asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Wouldn't you like to know megamind!" Dimitri said shoving him out of the way. Dawkins stood there upset, he wanted to say something but decided it was no use. His mind wondered though. Why was he so angry? He looked at the room Dimitri came out of that caused this altercation. He creeked the door open and entered. It was a mess. Ripped bed sheets, soda cans stacked on each other, and it smelled like sweat. Dawkins wanted to vomit, but what caught his attention was the destroyed keyboard across the room. He walked over to it and studied it.

"Bite marks, aggressive slamming, significant damage. What has this boy been doing?" Dawkins asked himself. He turned around and saw the cause of the problem. "Video games, of course" He sighed. He made his way to the monitor and was about to turn it off before he heard something come from the speakers.

"Get back in the fight soldier!" Someone spoke. He looked around confused. "Our base has been compromised! We need you!" Someone once more said. He looked at the monitor to see that there was some soldier guy speaking to him. "Get off your butt and get back in the game!" He spoke once more. This surprised Dawkins. He thought video games were some lazy way of entertainment and had no real value. But seeing this fascinated him.

"It looks so...real" Dawkins said. He looked down at the broken keyboard and back at the screen. He rushed to his room and got to fixing the keyboard. After a couple of minutes, he made his way back and plugged it in. He felt his heart race like never before. He felt weird. "Am I really about to play this?" He asked himself. He could be doing more productive things, but, his curiosity got the better of him. He moved the mouse to resume game and was launched into a whole new world.

"Dawkins!" Dylan yelled. He was walking around the house looking for his genius brother for assistance on a new project. "Hey Dolly, have you seen Dawkins?" He asked his sister.

"Have you checked upstairs? That was the last place I saw him" She told her brother. He nodded his head. "Strange, he never goes out alone nor is the hiding type" She said.

"Something isn't right, my instincts tell me" Dylan said in a serious tone. Dolly laughed at this.

"You're so lame sometimes bro" She said continuing laughing on the ground. Dylan was annoyed by this but simply made his way upstairs to double check. As he made his way up, he ran into Dimitri 1.

"I swear I'm about to flip, watch where you're going ya bum!" Dimitri yelled out.

"What's your problem?" Dylan asked obviously upset.

"Wouldn't you like to know skinny boy!" Dimitri said storming off downstairs. Dylan looked in shocked and then covered his body, knowing how unnatural it does look. But that was the Dalmatian family in general. As he shook off that thought, he made his way to the hallway and came across the extra room, he called it. He saw lights under the door, knowing someone was in there.

"Why would he?" He told himself, telling himself also that he couldn't be in there. He slowly opened the door and saw something he wished he never saw. Dawkins was staring at the monitor, focused and calculating every move. He was gaming like someone in an esports. He was too good for casual. Dylan looked in fear as he saw his genius turned gamer brother was playing his heart out. "I feared this would happen" Dylan said to himself. He ran over to the outlet and unplugged the monitor, only turning off the screen.

"Wh- Dylan?!" Dawkins said in disappointment. "Why would you do that? I was in the middle of something important" He told his brother.

"Sorry Dawkins, but I can't let you game any longer! It'll mess up your brain functionality" Dylan said.

"Pfft, please Dylan, only a casual would think playing video games makes your brain rot. Besides, I'm learning movements and studying others strategies to counter attack!" Dawkins said.

"Oh my dog you're already learning the language!" Dylan said worried. "This is for your own good Dawkins!" Dylan said grabbing the motherboard and running off.

"Dylan!" Dawkins yelled as he chased him. He turned the corner and Dylan was nowhere to be seen. "Great, now what am I supposed to do?" Dawkins told himself. He went back into the room and looked at the current technology bestowed upon him. He then got an idea. "If i can't play it, then maybe I can put myself in it!" He said as he grabbed everything and then went to his room to start construction.

The next day, Dylan woke up and grabbed the cleaning utensils and began the daily chores. As he was cleaning the 2nd floor, he heard a strange sound come from Dawkins room.

"It can't be" Dylan told himself. He opened the door and saw something completely unexpected. Dawkins was in some type of pod with an outfit on and wires connected to his headset, which were covering his eyes. He was running and jumping and enjoying himself. Dylan stood there in shock as he watched his brother play around in some invention that could be in an alien movie. He saw a tv screen and saw he was playing that war simulation, but now he was in more control then ever. As the match ended, Dawkins took off his headset and noticed Dylan there.

"Oh, greetings Dylan, like what you see?" Dawkins asked.

"I have many questions, and they aren't good" Dylan responsded.

"Come on Dylan, yes I know I've criticized video games before, but in all honesty they can be a joy!" Dawkins said. "It lets me escape the real world for the time being, and with what I made, I feel more alive then ever!" He said proudly. Dylan thought about what he said. Was Dawkins going through something? Or was it just something to prove a point?

"Dawkins...I know you find joy in this but, you can't just stay in here all day hiding from the real world. You need to get out and do something. You have so much talent and probably the only one out of us all to succeed in the future. I don't want this to just throw it away" Dylan told his brother. Dawkins looked upset at this and it broke Dylan's heart. Dawkins sighed.

"I suppose you're right Dylan, I do have much more important things to do...and as much as I hate to say it, it seems like they were a distraction" Dawkins said slowly and visually upset. He walked out of the pod and took off the headset and outfit. "I'll take this down soon enough, I promise" He told Dylan, hiding his pain behind a fake smile. Dylan smiled and patted his head. He made his way to the door and left, as the door closed, Dawkins drooped down to the floor and looked back at his creation. This was his newly found happy place, after inventing become more stressful, he thought this was a better way to escape his emotions, but it seems like it's causing more damage then he thought.

The next day, Dylan was cleaning once more in the 2nd floor, he saw Dawkins room and thought about heading in but decided against it and thought Dawkins wouldn't want to see him for some time after yesterday. He continued his clean path. Moments later, Dolly was making her way up the stairs when she heard a sound come from Dawkins room. She kicked opened the door and saw Dawkins pounding, his now broken, virtual machine with a hammer. He turned around and saw his sister, Dolly looked at her step brother, who was obviously crying for some time.

"Bro, what's happening here?" Dolly asked in concern.

"Just a failed invention of mine, you know, the usual" Dawkins said. This hurt Dolly, she didn't like when he put himself down like that, but she had a feeling that there was another reason to this.

"Don't say that dude, you're great at inventing! These are just, uhh" Dolly was thinking about what to say, she needed something that was inspirational to say. Then she remembered.

"Remember Dolly, when you need something inspirational to say, always watch or think of something from Bob Ross!" Da Vinci said in a flashback. She never thought he artistic sister would be of great use in this situation.

"Think of them as happy mistakes!" Dolly told her step brother.

"You got that from Da Vinci's Bob Ross lecturers!" Dawkins told her. _Darn _she said in her head. That went out the window fast. "Besides Dolly, it doesn't seem like I'll really amount to anything for sometime until I become focused again, at least Dylan made it seem like that" He told her.

"Wait, what did Dylan tell you?" She asked.

"Due to me gaming too much, he said that I'm wasting my talent" Dawkins said.

"He's right but wrong! He's a boomer dude, don't listen to him. Games don't ruin your mind at all! I think" She muttered that last part. "Let me have a talk with him" She said leaving the room. Dylan was in one of the rooms cleaning everything. Dolly walked in with an angry expression.

"I'm not gonna like this am I?" Dylan assumed.

"Did you really make Dawkins stop playing video games?" Dolly said with some anger in her voice.

"It was distracting him! Besides, he can focus more on more important things now" Dylan reassured.

"He was enjoying himself you butt! And I have an odd feeling it was to cope with his emotions too, but besides that, you're being a control freak!" She told him.

"Me?! I'm only doing what's right for him to have a better future!" He yelled back.

"By taking away something he enjoyed? Yeah, some brother" Dolly fired back.

"Don't you question my methods!" Dylan said. "And let's not forget what you did to Dee Dee, you aren't a saint!" He said.

"She was hanging with the wrong crowd! I had to do something" Dolly yelled.

"Yet she enjoyed it, same argument!" Dylan said.

"Complete difference!" She said, Now budding heads with each other.

"You two!" Someone said. They looked to the doorway and saw their mother. "Downstairs, now!" Delilah said. They walked past their mother, sitting down in the living room. "This was certainly one thing I wasn't expecting to come home to" She said. "Now tell me, what's wrong?" She asked more calming.

"Dylan is being a control freak over Dawkins!" Dolly said.

"Untrue! Objection!" Dylan defended himself. Delilah put her paw on their mouths to shush them.

"Now, I know of the current situation, and yes Dylan, I must say you are being a control freak over your brother" Delilah said.

"B-but mu-" He was shushed by her once more.

"I know you mean good and want to see him succeed, but taking away something that brings him happiness, it's not the way" She told him. "You should've just gave him a certain amount of time to play to make things easier you know" She finished. Dylan sat there thinking about what he just down. "Now if you excuse me, I'll be in my room resting" Delilah told her children, walking to her room.

"I have to fix this!" Dylan said to Dolly, running to Dawkins room. He ran into the door opening it and looked around for Dawkins. "Dawkins!" He said. "I'm sorry bro, I promise, you can still game!" He yelled out. He couldn't find him so he decided where he could most likely find him. The extra room. He opened the door and saw what he expected. Dawkins was about to smash the monitor before Dylan stopped him. "Come on, that was expensive!" Dylan said grabbing the monitor. He sighed. "Dawkins, I'm sorry for the things I said yesterday. It was wrong of me to make you stop doing something you enjoyed" he said.

"So you're saying I can still game?" Dawkins asked. Dylan nodded. Dawkins hugged him. "I'm glad I destroyed the replica pod, that means I don't have to make another!" He said running to his room. Dylan just smiled. He made his way out of the room when he encountered Dimitri 1.

"So Dawkins is a gamer now?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Sorry that he took your monitor to play" Dylan told him.

"Pfft, gaming is so last yesterday. It's about tik toc and normie memes!" Dimitri said.

Dylan sighed and had a disappointing expression. "How are we brothers again?"


	2. Dreaming Big And Fast

**Heyo all. As someone said in the reviews, this story is basically my own little episodes so yeah, hopefully you like my random ideas lol. On with the chapter.**

_Chapter 2_

"Tony Michigan has passed Rob Derrick! Making him the winner of the Grand Prix!" The announcer said on the TV.

"Yeah! Go Tony!" Delgado said with hype in his voice.

"Mister Michigan, is there anything you would like to say to your fans at home?" The interviewer asked.

"Well, if you insist" Tony said walking up to the camera. "Follow your dreams my friends, they aren't there just to be given up on and forgotten, they are there for a goal and to be conquered. To have a dream, you must commit to said dream, or there is no point of dreaming. So dream big my friends" He said as he smiled to the camera.

"Dream big" Delgado repeated. In his heart, he wanted to race. He loved the idea of racing. The speed, the excitement, the skill. It was a dream of his. But due to his disability, his dreams were nothing but hopes and ideas. But Tony Michigan always gave him hope. And so does one of his sisters he looks up to. Dolly, she's so fearless and does things he wishes he can do. When she has the time, she tries to help him learn new tricks with his wheels but it's not like having actual legs where he can do so much more. He turned off the TV and made his way to the backyard. He set up an racetrack for himself. He grabbed a stop watch and got ready. He breathed in. And he was off. Trying to beat his record from before. He started to imagine himself in a race.

"Delgado just passed number 26, then 37, he's now in the lead!" The announcer said. "Ladies and gentlemen! Delgado may just win the Grand Pi-"

"Delgado!" Dylan yelled, cutting off Delgado's imagination.

"Huh?" Delgado said turning his head. He then ran into a tree. Dylan ran to his side.

"Are you okay Delgado?" Dylan asked in concern.

"Yeah, just a wipeout" Delgado said getting up, still a little dizzy. "Hey Dylan, can I ask you something?" He asked his brother.

"Anything bro" Dylan responsded.

"Do you think I'll make a great racer?" Delgado asked. Dylan just looked at him.

"Anything but that" Dylan responsded. Delgado had an upset expression on his face. "Kidding, but it really depends Delgado, is this something you really wanna do?" He told him.

"Yes! yes! yes! yes!" Delgado said excitedly. "It's been a dream of mine for so long now!" He told Dylan. "Dolly has been helping me practice, for when I get to that point in my life" He said.

"Well, uh, don't get too ahead of yourself ya know, just in case things don't work out" Dylan tried to reassure his brother.

"Nonsense, I'm dead set on this! Like Tony Michigan says, Dream big my friends!" Delgado said zooming off. Dylan just sighed.

"What's wrong bro?" Dolly asked, surprising Dylan from behind.

"Oh, um, it's just, Delgado wanting to be a racer, you know" Dylan told his sister.

"I think it's a nice idea of his, it's gonna be hard to do it but sooner then later, he'll be great" Dolly said.

"Wait, so you actually believe he can do this?" Dylan questioned. Dolly was surprised by this.

"You don't?" Dolly asked a bit alarmed.

"It just seems unlikely, I love him and of course I will support him but I don't see this happening" Dylan told her.

"Dude, he's great at what he does. He loves it and is obviously invested in making it happen" Dolly said. "But, I gotta say, getting him involved in pup races are pretty hard since the wheelchair, and it's technically cheating" she said.

"Assuming we have to get him into a race involving wheels?" Dylan asked. Dolly nodded.

"Luckily, there's a place where pups do exactly that, just with skateboards. Which is by the way, AWESOME" She said excitedly.

"Next thing you know it, you'll be racing too" Dylan mumbled to himself. As both pups made their way back into the house, Delgado was at the park running around. He zoomed by and walked over to his stop watch.

"Sweet! 0.7 seconds ahead! Time to go for a new one!" He said getting ready to go again. Out of nowhere, a cockapoo pup on a skateboard pulled up in front of him. She had brown eyes, with soft brown fur with a little necklace around her neck, and she spoke with a Australian accent.

"Heya buddy, noticed you're pretty fast for a pup with two legs" She said acting tough. Delgado turned his head.

"Was that suppose to be a complicate?" He asked.

"I honestly don't know, sorry for that" She giggled, getting of her skateboard and making her way to him. "Name is Jezebel!" She told him holding out a paw. He smiled back at her.

"Delgado" He told her, shaking her paw.

"Saw you were pretty fast there, was wondering if you would like to come participate in a little race downtown next week, we usually use skateboards since it's easy access" She asked him. His eyes lit up with excitement.

"I would love to! But, I don't really have a skateboard" Delgado said drooping down a bit.

"You have wheels right? We don't discriminate" Jezebel said smiling.

"Then, yes! I'll be there!" He told her.

"Cheers mate! Meet me here tomorrow for more details!" She told him getting on her board and riding away. Delgado watched as she disappeared over the hill, once out of sight he did a little happy dance and ran home to tell the others. As he entered, as usual, it was a mess with pups everywhere. Dylan came in falling in front of him after fighting the kibble hose for some time.

"Oh there you are Delgado, I was about to go and find you" Dylan said rubbing his head.

"Dylan! I got exciting news!" Delgado told him with excitement. "I got invited to race with some pups next week!" He told him. Dylan just froze.

"Uhh, that's" he looked at Delgado's eyes. They were big with excitement and happiness, he couldn't ruin it for him. "That's great Delgado! I'm happy for you" Dylan told him with a fake smile and worry in it. Delgado hugged him and walked off.

"I'm gonna tell Dolly and see if she can help me train!" He told Dylan who just put a thumbs up. As Delgado left the room, Dylan looked worried. Dawkins noticed this.

"Something wrong Dylan?" Dawkins asked surprising Dylan.

"You guys and your out of nowhere dialogue" Dylan muttered. "I'm worried for Delgado, Dawkins. I'm happy he's finally getting to do what he wants but what if he gets hurt?" He whimpered.

"Don't think negatively Dylan. He's finally doing something he can enjoy and I'm pretty sure he has common knowledge, unlike, some of us" Dawkins said taking a look at Diesel who was continuously walking into a wall.

"Yeah, I guess so, thanks Dawkins" Dylan smiled to his brother.

"Anytime Dylan, now come, I need assistance on a new gaming system I'm making" Dawkins said prompting Dylan to following him. "Chop chop" Dawkins mocked. Dylan groaned. Dolly was coming out of the fridge when Delgado walked up to her.

"Ow hwy Delgwdw, Wass uo?" Dolly said with a mouth full of toast.

"I got invited to a little race next week and I need your help!" Delgado told her. She spit out her toast.

"Dude, it will be an honor to help you" She told him. "To the park we go!" She said, Delgado, on the other hand, yawned.

"Actually, can we start tomorrow? Kinda tired" He told her. She looked disappointed but nodded. He went to the living room and took off his wheels to lay down properly. As he drifted off into sleep, he thought about someone, someone he just met.

"Hey Delgado! Nice board mate!" Jezebel told him. He had his back legs and a skateboard, looking like everyone else now. He felt welcomed.

"Thanks, I'll try my best to impress!" He told her. She nodded and got in line with other pups, getting ready to race. He looked into the crowd. _More people then I thought _he said in his head. He was becoming nervous, but then he saw his family, there to support him. He looked right at Dolly, who gave him a thumbs up. His confidence grown as he got ready. The light turned green and they were all off. With little skateboarding experience, he was swerving back and forth, but regained his balance and leaned forward, gaining speed and getting ahead of everyone. He looked back and saw he was way ahead of everyone. "This is mine for the taking!" He told himself.

"Think again buddy!" Jezebel said as she landed right next to him. "For a nobbie, you've impressed me so far, now let's see if you can beat me!" She said in a playful tone as she gained momentum. He watched her go by and smiled, he gained momentum and now were neck and neck with her. They were coming up on a ramp which was a high jump to the finish line. He looked at the crowd, they were going crazy, he saw his family as they cheered his name. But when he looked at Dolly, she was gone. Instead, it was some black figure moving its fingers back and forth to him. He felt sick, as he looked forward, he crashed right into Jezebel, sending her off the ramp and falling into the darkness understand. "Jezebel!" He yelled. He felt the world crumble before him. He was scared. Terrified. The black figure walked up to him.

"Him" is all it said, as it lunged at Delgado. He woke up in a cold sweat. He was gasping for air. Once he regained himself, he looked at the clock.

"5:44 AM" He said. He laid down looking up at the ceiling. He felt a tense pain in his back, he looked back and saw a red mark on his side. "Weird..." he said. He ignored it and waited until everyone woke up, as he wasn't going back to sleep any time soon. Later on, Him and Dolly were at the park ready to train.

"Alright Delgado, I set up this track for you, the faster you complete it, the more difficult I'll make it" Dolly said holding the stopwatch. She raised her hand and pressed start. "Go!" She yelled to him. He quickly made his way around, sliding back and forth and almost spinning out. "Alright, 37 seconds. Wanna go again?" She asked.

"That would be nice" Delgado responsded. As he was going back to the starting line, he saw Jezebel making her way over.

"Hey Delgado!" She said as she got off her board and made her way over.

"What's up Jezebel!" Delgado said happily. Dolly watched as the two talked. He just smiled to herself. "Yeah, just getting ready for the race" Delgado told her.

"Sweet, gotta tell you where it's at though" Jezebel told him. "You know that abandoned skatepark?" She asked. Delgado nodded. "Awesome, be there on Monday around 5, the race starts just a hour later" She told him.

"Alright, cool! Will do" he told her. "Just wondering, who else is participating?" He asked.

"That's why I want you to come an hour early, to get to know the gang!" She told him. "I gotta head out now, see ya in three days!" She told him riding away.

"Gang?" He repeated worried. Dolly went up to him.

"Sooo, Jezebel Huh? Didn't know you had a girlfriend bro" Dolly smirked. Delgado blushed and turned very red.

"N-no! She's just a friend!" He told her.

"That's what they all say" Dolly smirked. "Now come on, let's finish this session" she said as she set up another course of him. After a couple of hours, they both made their way home. As they made their way home, Dolly asked "Hey Delgado, what's up with that red mark on your side?"

"Hm? Oh, I honestly don't know. Maybe hurt myself somehow" He said.

"Interesting..." She wondered. They entered their home and as usual, was a mess again. Dylan slided right in front of them face first.

"Don't ask" He said getting up. Dolly and Delgado giggled at the sight. "So, how was the session?" He asked cleaning his face.

"It's was awesome! Got a couple of things down and soon enough, I'll win this thing" Delgado said.

"Don't forget that he also has a girlfriend now" Dolly said smirking making Delgado blush. Dylan raised his ears.

"Shush up Dolly! It's not like that!" He said.

"That's what they all say" Dylan said. "Now get cleaned up you two, mum and dad should be here soon and I'm gonna need all the help I can get" He told them. They did so and cleaned up pretty well, except for Dolly. The next two days, Delgado spent with Dolly at the park practicing for the race. As he was going to sleep that same day, he wondered. What if something goes wrong? Like in his dream a couple of days ago. He was scared and nervous for tomorrow, but he believed in himself and did what Tony says. Dream big. In the morning, he got up and waited.

"See you later sweethearts" Delilah said to her children as she walked out the house. "Oh! And good luck Delgado, you can do it sweetheart" She told her son.

"See you mum" Delgado said smiling to her. She left the house and the nerves kicked in. Dolly came over to him and noticed.

"Don't sweat it bro, just have fun, remember that" She told him. He just smiled at her and continued to stear off into the distance. Later on, it was time. He made his way to the skatepark and looked for Jezebel.

"Hey Delgado! Over here!" Jezebel called. She called him over from a group of pups. He gulped and made his way over. "Glad you can make it dude, wanna introduce you to the gang" She said pointing over to 3 other pups. She made her way over to a small Dachshund pup. She was black with blue eyes and a little hair style on her head. "This is Cynthia, she's a bit rough so don't get hurt by the things she calls ya, also one of our best skaters here" Jezebel noted.

"Heya laddie, nice to meet ya" She said happily grabbing Delgado's paw and shaking it. Jezebel made her way to a big Chow Chow pup. He was orange with faded brown, and pretty round.

"This is Daniel, oldest one of us all but a bit, um, dumb" She said giggling.

"Now, now, that isn't a proper introduction lassie!" Daniel told her as he made his way to Delgado. "As she said, the name is Daniel! I may not be the brightest but I'm sure we'll be good mates chump!" He said shaking Delgado's paw.

"Now last but not least, Noodle" Jezebel said walking over to a Shiba Inu. She was golden as any Shiba, slim and tall, and had a pink collar with a cup of noodles as her medallion. Noodle looked at Delgado and examined him. She seemed not impressed.

"Hm, greetings" She said looking away and focusing on her board.

"Don't worry, she's a great person, once you get to know her of course" Jezebel reassured him.

"Just wondering, why is she named noodle?" Delgado asked.

"Some say, she was a retired samurai warrior that cut up her enemies so bad, they looked like noddles" Jezebel said. Delgado was speechless. "But then I asked her and her owner just owns a noodle shop and named her after it" She finished.

"Huh, alright" he said. Delgado looked around at the other contestants and sighed. Jezebel noticed this. "What's up buddy?" She asked.

"Oh, um, well, this is my first time I've done this and just very nervous" Delgado told her.

"Don't worry laddie, you'll do splendid. Just focus on the track and don't crash" Cynthia told him listening in.

"Thanks for prep talk" Jezebel said sarcastically. "Don't sweat it dude, you'll do fine" she told him walking off. But he felt incomplete, he looked around at everyone. They had their boards and were enjoying themselves. He on the other hand, was using a wheelchair. He felt embarrassed, and unwelcomed. He thought about leaving completely.

"All contestants, please make your way to the starting line" The intercom said.

"Come on Delgado!" Jezebel said walking with her group.

"Alright, be right there" He told her. He saw dogs of all kinds filling up the seats, he was scared. Anxiety started to creep up on him, what will they think of him? Are they gonna make fun of him? He saw this only ending badly. He closed his eyes tightly, then opened them to see Dolly right in front of him.

"Saw you were having a self loathing moment" She said sitting besides him. "What's wrong bro?" She asked.

"Dolly, do you think this was the right thing to do? I'm nothing like the pups here and I'm worried the audience will laugh at me" He told her with his ears down.

"Delgado, who cares if you're nothing like the others? It's better to be yourself then all these hype beasts! You're a great kid and if others don't see that, then they're lost" Dolly told him. "Now get out there and enjoying yourself bro" She said hugging him. He hugged back and embraced it.

"Thank you Dolly, I won't let you down!" He said with a slight tear in his eye. He turned around and ran to the starting line.

"The race will begin in 2 minutes" The intercom said. Delgado got to his position right in between Jezebel and Noodle.

"Hey, Delgado" Jezebel said grabbing his attention. "Good luck dude, remember to enjoy yourself" she told him as he nodded.

"Good luck Miss Noodle" Delgado said to the shiba.

"Good luck indeed, young Delgado, you're gonna need it" She responsded. He couldn't tell if that was playful or serious. Her tone of voice was happy yet cold. _Strange, yet scary _he thought. Everyone got ready, the countdown began and soon the light turned green, and they were off. Everyone speeded off as Delgado stumbled a bit. He heard some laughing, but quickly silenced it from his mind. He raced down and tried to catch up. He passed 3 of the 12 pups participating. _Need to speed up _he told himself, luckily, some show offs wipeout and gave him the upper hand. He was now in 4th.

"Man, don't you think he's going a bit too fast?" Dylan asked in concern.

"Not fast enough!" Dolly yelled. "Get em Delgado!" She chanted.

"Actually, according to my calculations, if he gains a little more speed, his wheelchair may combust!" Dawkins warned. "He's going 27 MPH as the others are going 35 MPH!" He said. Dylan and Dolly looked at each other. Delgado passed Cynthia, who was detracted by an itch on her neck. Daniel lost track of the course and went somewhere else. It was only Jezebel and Noodle now. He sped up and kept going as he caught up to Jezebel.

"Wow Delgado, you sure are a fast one!" She yelled to him. He didn't even look at her, he was focused. She noticed his wheels looked off. "Hey dude, do your wheels usually do that?" She asked. He looked at her.

"What?" He asked. As that happened his left wheels came right off, causing him to fall down and his chair to come loose, breaking. Everyone watched as Delgado sat there in shock as his wheelchair was destroyed. "Oh no..." he said in sadness. Then he felt something hit his back. He looked behind and it was someone's skateboard. He looked up and saw Jezebel.

"Someone's gonna need to beat her you know" Jezebel told him. "Go for it dude" she told him. He looked at his family, who watched in concern, then he looked at Dolly, who gave him a thumbs up. He picked himself up and got on the skateboard, rolling away with his front legs. The crowd watched as something unbelievable was happening right in front of them. He looked at Jezebel, who smiled at him as he rolled away. There were 2 left. Noodle had the lead but Delgado was catching up. Soon, they were neck and neck.

"For a noobie, you've impressed me so far" Noodle said, sounding very familiar. "But now is the true test" She said as he looked forward seeing a ramp to the finish line. "Beating me" She said as she made her way down the ramp. Delgado followed and was right next to her and as they hit the top. They were liftoff. Soaring through the air, made Delgado feel alive. He looked at his family as they chanted his name. This was his dream, and he was fulfilling it. They both hit the floor at the same time. The crowd roared as him and Noodle were declared the winners. A double winner.

"That was wild guys!" Jezebel said. Coming up to them.

"Possibly one of the most wild endings to the race I've seen!" Cynthia complimented.

"What I miss?" Daniel said running in with cheese on his face. "Don't ask please" he said getting a laugh out of the group. Noodle then turned to Delgado.

"I see the good spirits within you Delgado, and I must say, you've made a great first impression" She said happily. "How would you like to join the crew?" She asked holding out her paw. Delgado grabbed it instantly and shook it.

"Yes! Yes, I would love to join!" He said with loads of excitement. She backed up after, not expecting his enthusiasm, but accepted it nonetheless. The next day, Delgado got a new wheelchair thanks to Dawkins and was about to head out with his new friends, who were waiting outside his house. "I'm heading out guys!" He yelled to Dylan and Dolly.

"Alright, just don't be out too late!" Dolly yelled back. Delgado stopped himself from leaving and went to find Dolly.

"Hey Dolly" he said walking up to her. "Just wanted to thank you for helping me build my confidence yesterday, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have finished the race" He told her.

"Aw, thanks Delgado, but it was all you really" She told him. "You fell down but got back up. That takes lots of courage to do that" She told him.

"You think so?" He asked.

"I know so" She responsded. He hugged her and she delivered right back. "Now go enjoy yourself dude" She said to him as he left. As he walked out the house, he saw his new friends.

"Finally laddie, we thought you were dying in there!" Daniel said as they laughed while Noodle smiled and shook her head.

"So, Delgado, heard there's a team race at that old factory next month, wanna go scout out the place for shortcuts?" Jezebel asked.

"Race you all there!" He said as he speeded off with the others following. He knew he found true friends, and something he will forever love to do. Thanks to Tony Michigan with his very motivational words, and of course, his sister's and family's support. Maybe dreams do come true.


	3. Update on Story lol

**Hello all, this may not be the chapter you were expecting, if even, but just an update of what gonna happen to this story. Though it's been dead for some time now I have at least 3 new chapters written out already, just debating on when to release them, so the story isn't being abandon if you were wondering, just doing things one by one, the next REAL chapter should come early next week or early August. Perhaps even 2. We'll see. That's basically it, any questions, ask me on discord in my bio, don't really check my pms here lol. Stay awesome!**

**(UPDATE) as of now, the story is put on hold, for the meantime, check the latest chapter on DJ in the West for more info, cheers**


End file.
